The Voice Of An Angel
by crazyforfaberry
Summary: A new girl moves to Lima, Ohio, and transfers to McKinley High. She quickly finds out what happens when she opens her mouth to sing and attracts an interested Quinn Fabray. Please R&R! Warning: will involve femslash in later chapters.
1. Cheerios Practice & The Locker Room

Chapter 1: Cheerios Practice/The Locker Room

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Quinn/OC, Santana/OC (later)

Spoilers: Takes place during/after "Audition" *Also, Sue didn't know about Santana's boob job; Quinn became the head of Cheerios, thanks to Brittany and Santana persuading Sue*

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own anything :(...wish I did though!**

Summary: A new girl moves to Lima and goes to WMHS. She quickly finds out what happens when she sings in the girls' locker room and attracts an interested Quinn Fabray (and Santana Lopez...in later chapters).

A/N: This is my first story, and I will take a little while with everything, so please be patient! Btw, I've decided to make the chapters smaller, so sorry if you guys hate shorter chapters (They will get longer though!) This is also unbeta-ed!

"Come on ladies!" yelled a frustrated Sue Sylvester, "You think this is hard? Try getting out of the Bermuda Triangle alive, that's hard! Nationals is in less than three weeks, so quit complaining and start running!"

"I don't know if I can take another lap, S," said Quinn Fabray, exhausted from running nearly five miles on the track, "it feels like practice has been going on all day." For her, it did feel like that. She had finally been accepted back as head of the Cheerios, with the help of Brittany and a reluctant Santana Lopez, and hadn't been to a practice since she turned in her cheerleading uniform to Sue last year during the Baby-Gate scandal.

"Oh quit bitching, Quinn," Santana barked at the blonde, "you can't be tired already? We have less than an hour till practice is done. I don't know why you even bothered to come back anyway, since we were all doing just fine without you."

"You mean _you _were doing fine without me," Quinn argued, "and it was my choice to come back. Besides, you even helped me!"

"Yeah I helped, only because of Brittany; she begged me to help you get back on the squad," Santana replied. It was true; Quinn knew that the only way to be back on the team again was if Santana and Brittany persuaded Coach Sylvester to let her back in-which worked perfectly.

"Whatever, S, at least I'm captain ag-"

"Shut it tubbers!" the Latina growled, "No one here wants to hear you brag about how you're captain again!"

Quinn smirked at Santana's remark, "Looks like someone's a little jealous today, or maybe it's because of your _summer surgery_." The brunette immediately gave a vicious look at Quinn like she was ready to strangle her, but then realized what Sue would do to her if she did hurt the new head cheerleader.

Calming down a bit, the two Cheerios felt an arm wrap around each of their waists, and figured out that it was Brittany. "Aww come on guys," the tall blonde said, "please don't fight! I don't wanna see you two mad at each other all the time!" Quinn and Santana both sighed and told their friend that they'd try to stop arguing with each other. After all, there was no use bickering with the bubbly blonde; she would always win. "B's right," Quinn replied, "we should just finish this practice and then go home." "I'm with you on that one, Q," Santana agreed.

When practice had ended, Sue reminded the girls that there was a mandatory practice in two days, since she had to rehearse for being back on the news for her well-known segment, "And That's How Sue Sees It!" It turned out that the number of viewers for the network kept dropping every week that her segment wasn't on the air, along with the head of the network getting complaints and letters wanting Sue back on tv.

The Cheerios decided to hit the showers, with that being said. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were the last three in the locker rooms, and were done with cleaning up.

"I'm so tired I could sleep right now," Quinn spoke, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"That's nice," Santana said sarcastically, not caring in the least "me and Britt are going to her house."

"Yeah, we gonna watch _Ratatouille_! You wanna come Quinn?" Brittany asked, while Santana scowled silently at the question; the Latina didn't want to make the taller blonde sad, but she also didn't want a tag-a-long coming with them, since they would just have sexy-times after the movie was done.

"No thanks, B, I'm gonna sleep at my place tonight. Have fun though."

"Suit yourself, Quinn, let's go San!"

"Right now? How 'bout we get dressed, and then we can go," the brunette replied. It was still during school, and she didn't want anyone-let alone perverted Jacob Ben Israel-to see them leaving half-naked.

"Fine," Brittany agreed, "we'll get dressed, and then we can go."

When the two cheerleaders finished, they left to go home and watch the movie, leaving Quinn alone in the locker rooms.

The head Cheerio felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, so she finished getting dressed and then laid down on one of the benches. As much as they were uncomfortable, it was either that, or the cold, tiled floor. "_Ugh...I can't keep my eyes open any longer,_" the blonde thought to herself, "_I'll just sleep here for a little while, until someone comes to wake me up._"

A few seconds later, Quinn heard the sound of the door open, but was too physically drained to even care to who walked in, and was too tired to care that the person was a new girl to McKinley High. All she wanted to do was to get some sleep. When the new girl turned on the showers and started to sing, however, all of that changed for Quinn.


	2. NO way I'm Doing Cheerleading!

Chapter 2: There is NO way I'm Gonna Be a Cheerleader Again!

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Quinn/OC, Santana/OC (later)

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own anything :(...wish I did though! *Also, _You Found Me _belongs to _The Fray_ and _Shiver _belongs to _Maroon 5_!***

Summary: A new girl moves to Lima and goes to WMHS. She quickly finds out what happens when she sings in the girls' locker room and attracts an interested Quinn Fabray (and Santana Lopez...in later chapters).

* * *

As the new girl walked into the doors of McKinley High, she never expected everything to be so _huge_: the hallways, the classrooms, and even the number of students here; she was definitely suprised by it all. Being from a small town like Sleeper, Missouri, she thought that the school was going to be the same size as her old one, maybe a little bigger, but nothing like this.

"Look, honey," said Mary Campbell, the girl's excited mother, "they have an excellent academic program and *gasps* LOOK, they have cheerleading here, just like in Sleeper! You should try out for the squad; I'll talk to the coach and-"

"NO, mom," the girl protested, "I'm not trying out again! Remember what happened when I joined Sleeper's team? Everyone wanted me off, even the coaches!"

"Oh, Shannon," her mother argued, "they were just jealous of your talent, that's all."

Shannon looked at her mother with disgust and replied, "Yeah, talent my ass; the girls were complete bitches to me, and the coaches made me do more exercises and routines than everyone else!"

In Sleeper, the cheerleaders had the worst reputation for just about everything possible: sex, drugs, alcohol, pregnancy, fighting, you name it; the faculty complained non-stop to the officials, as well as the Board of Education, who stood idly by and did nothing about it, in which they were either ignored or even _fired_ from teaching at the school. All because of that, was exactly the reason why Shannon didn't want to have anything to do with the sport.

"Fine, don't join the squad," Mary replied, "but you don't know what you're missing." "Umm, I think I do, and I'll let it stay that way," Shannon said confidently.

When Shannon and Mary found Principal Figgins' office, both of them were met with the ferocious wrath of Sue Sylvester. She had just gotten out of another argument between her and Coach Beiste, about the budget for the Cheerios dropping once again. The only difference about this fight was _who _was getting the budget cuts; Figgins had decided to keep the Glee club's budget from dropping like it did the first time, and chose to drop the Cheerios' budget twice as much as before, which easily made Sue a hot-headed, violent woman for everyone to avoid in the halls. While Coach Beiste walked out of the room to go back to the boys' locker rooms and work on the plays for the football game, Shannon and Mary, who was somewhat nervous after the small altercation, were the first two people to witness the anger of the older woman, and were a bit frightened about if they should go in the office or not.

"I sincerely apologize about Ms. Sylvester's behavior," the man said, "please let me assure you that it will not happen again. Now why don't we step inside my office and discuss what we can do here." Following her new principal into his office, Shannon and her mother talked about what would happen for her. Everything was settled, along with the paperwork, schedule, and medical forms, and Figgins told Shannon that she would start first thing next Monday, so that she could get her supplies during the weekend, as well as wishing her and her mother a good day and that he would see her on Monday morning.

"Before we go, is it okay if I shower first?" Shannon asked Figgins, "I've been riding in the car since we left Missouri, and the all of the bathrooms in our new house are being renovated."

"Of course Ms. Campbell," he replied, "the girls' locker rooms are down the hall, to the left. In the meantime, I'll show your mother around the school."

"Thank you," Shannon said. Right before she found the locker room, she saw two girls in red and white cheer uniforms with the letters WMHS exiting the locker room, a tall blonde and a shorter Latina with her. "_They must be the cheerleaders here_," Shannon thought, "_whatever, it ain't my problem now._"

Coming in the locker rooms, Shannon looked around and spotted two things: the showers, and another blonde cheerleader lying on one of the benches. She thought it was a little odd, and probably uncomfortable, for the girl, "_Maybe I should wake her up_," she thought, "_ah, forget it, I'll just shower and then do it._" She walked over to the showers, took a clean towel from one of the racks, and turned on the water. A few seconds later, after letting the water get hot, she stepped in to wash up. She cooled the water down so that it wasn't burning, and then let it run down her body, letting out a soft moan. At first she became nervous, hoping that no one else heard her, but then realized that it was only her and the sleepy blonde in the room.

With the fact that the other girl was asleep *or so she thought* Shannon decided to sing to pass the time. Besides known for being a cheerleader at Sleeper High School, she was also known for being in most of the school's chorales. She was in the school's all female choir, and was also chosen by her director to be in the All-State choir, the highest honor a choir student could receive. When she moved to Lima, Ohio, one of her top goals was to audition for the school's show choir, since she hadn't tried out for it in Sleeper, in hopes that she would be a part of something here. After a bit of thought, she chose one of her favorite songs that she had listened to on her iPod in the car for a while before she arrived at the school. She began to hum the beginning of the song, and then went into singing the lyrics.

"_Watch the sunrise, say your goodbyes, off we go_

_Some conversation, no contemplation, hit the road_

_Car overheats, jump out of my seat_

_On the side of the highway, baby_

_Our road is long, your hope is strong_

_Please don't ever let go, oh no_

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad"_

As Shannon started to sing the chorus of the song, she was unbeknownst to the fact that she had an audience of only the exhausted blonde, who had woken up from her short nap, and had been listening to the beautiful, angelic voice of whomever this girl was, since she started singing. During the chorus of the song, the blonde sat up from the bench that she laid on, got down on both of her knees and quietly crept to a vacant shower right next to the Shannon's. She then squatted down on both of her knees next to the wall that divided the two girls, and then continued to listen to Shannon sing the song.

_"Everyone has a secret, oh can't they keep it? Oh no, they can't_

_I'm driving fast now, don't think I know how to go slow_

_Where you at now, I feel around, there you are_

_Cool these engines, calm these jets, I ask you how hot can it get_

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat slowly you say, I'm not there yet_

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret, oh can't they keep it? Oh, no they can't_

When the first chorus ended, Shannon began to hum the instrumental part of the song, and then got back into singing the final chorus.

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret, oh, but can they keep it? Oh no, they can't"_

There were so many things running through Quinn's head, after the mysterious singer had finished singing in the shower, "_Who was that girl? Where did she come from? What is she doing here in Lima, loser-town, Ohio? How does she have such an _amazing_ voice like that? Where did she get a voice like that? Ughhh, this is driving me crazy!" _She felt so dizzy and nauseous that she couldn't think straight, let alone try to stand up and get out, before the unknown girl noticed her in the next shower.

When Quinn finally regained her strength, after resting for a few minutes, she started to crawl on her knees back to the benches so that she wouldn't be seen. Everything was going fine, until the girl started humming another familiar tune which she would probably sing to. "_Damnit," _Quinn thought, "_not again. Just spare me, already!" _She knew that if this girl started singing again her mind would go crazy, but it was too late; the next song began, which was one of Quinn's all-time favorites.

_"I found God on the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west was all but one_

_All alone smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, 'Where you been?'_

_He said, 'Ask anything'_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone_

_It never rang and all I needed was a call_

_It never came on the corner of First and Amistad _

_Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late; you found me, you found me_

_In the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be_

_No way to know, how long she will be next to me"_

Quinn soon became dizzy and sick again, just like in the first song. Bringing her hand to her face, she felt it burn as it turned from a light pink to cherry red, along with a warm feeling that pooled in her stomach. _"Shit! I don't know how much more I can take of this! Please let it be over soon!"_

_"Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late; you found me, you found me_

_Early morning; the city breaks_

_I've been callin' for years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_Ya never send me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all my world_

_Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor; Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late; you found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait? To find me, to find me"_

Quinn had never felt anything like this in her entire life; as in possibly having feelings for another person...especially for a girl. Sure Finn was just someone she dated, and then broke his heart because of Beth, because her parents saw him as a perfect man for her, even though he was an idiot. And Puck was someone she did have some feelings for, as much as she hated him for getting her pregnant and sending her to the bottom of the social totem pole with Rachel Berry, but she was done with him and was ready to move on to the new year. So basically in Quinn's mind, this was just wrong (at least in her religion she thought it was). Her parents had raised her to be a good, little, Christian girl, who they always bragged about so much to their friends at dinner parties. Growing up, her father always told her that homosexuals were evil people who would go to hell because of what they believed in, and that she should never have any sort of friendship or acquaintance with them, but she knew in her heart that her dad was filling her head with lies, along with everything that he said to her was just a bunch of bullshit coming out of his mouth.

Because of all this, Quinn was torn between her heart and her head; she didn't know which to go to and was stressing out about it. But before she could think about it any further, she heard the water in the shower go off and quickly froze to where she had been sitting. All she did was stay as silent and still as possible so that the singer wouldn't see her hiding in the next shower.

After singing _You Found Me_, Shannon decided to rest her voice for a little while and be done with her shower in a few minutes; she knew sooner or later that her mother would wonder what was taking her daughter so long. She turned off the water and put her things in her shower caddy, wrapped the clean towel around her body, and then walked to the place where the benches were so that she could get dressed and leave.

When Shannon started walking towards the lockers, there wasn't any kind of noise around her, until she suddenly heard faint footsteps walking in the shower area. "Huh? What was that?" She quickly turned around and thought, _"Okay, either I heard something cross behind me, or maybe I'm just hallucinating. Eh, forget it, my mind's playing tricks on me again." _Ignoring the sounds, she proceeded to the lockers and then realized that the sleeping blonde had left the room...or had she? "_Maybe it was the girl that was asleep on the bench. But wait, if the footsteps that I heard were hers, then how did she sneak up behind without me noticing her_?" Shannon figured that the girl had woken up after she came in to shower, got dressed, and then left. _"Yeah, that's probably it." _She finished getting dressed, brushed and then dried her hair with one of the available dryers, and then exited the locker rooms. "Ah, whatever, she probably left anyway."

Reaching the principal's office, Shannon met up with her mother and Figgins, and was anxious to get some well-deserved sleep in her new bed. Even though she was happy to leave and go home, she still couldn't figure out _if_ there actually someone with her in the girls' locker room and _who _it might have been that was with her. The thought would continue to stay in her head until she arrived at McKinley on Monday morning.


	3. Don't Let Her See Me! & Quinn's House

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Quinn/OC, Santana/OC (later chapters)

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own anything :(...wish I did though!**

A/N: Happy day after Thanksgiving everybody! Okay, so apparently it snowed here yesteday (after having soo much rain), and I had a white Thanksgiving :) YAY! I **love **the snow and winter, and cannot wait until Hidden Valley opens up! 22 days till snowboarding! Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Quinn was scared out of her mind; she needed to find a way to get out of the singer's sight before being noticed. When the girl started to walk out of the shower towards the benches, she knew that this would be her only chance to avoid her. She quickly walked to the other side of the showers, when the other girl had her back turned away from her, and got to the opposite side as quietly as possibly. Unfortunately, the noise of her footsteps was heard by the girl, but she made it to the other side of the showers.

_"Huh? What was that?" _Quinn bit her bottom lip and stayed as still as she could, more than she had done before, until the girl decided to ignore the mysterious sounds coming from behind her. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, her arms and legs started to shake, and she felt as if she was going to pass out, if the singer did find her.

_"Ah, whatever, she probably left anyway." _A few minutes later, Quinn heard the door open up, just in time to see a short brunette (about as tall as Berry, maybe an inch or two taller) walk out the door. When the door closed, the Cheerio let out a sigh of relief, and soon became relaxed. It took Quinn about a minute to finally catch her breath, when she got back up on her feet and walked back over to the benches where her belongings were. Even though the blonde had been through over two hours of Cheerios practice, as well as trying not to pass out from the unknown brunette's angelic singing, she wanted to take a shower at home, instead of in the gross and disgusting stalls, and then take a long well-deserved nap.

School had finally let out, and Quinn drove her car home. As she walked in the door, she didn't hear anything from inside the house; not a single sound was heard, except for her own two feet walking inside the hallways. She arrived in the kitchen to find a neatly-written note from her mother, along with $20 next to it, on the kitchen table: _"Quinn, sorry about not leaving you a message earlier, but the CEO of the company has invited me to have dinner with him and the representatives tonight at BreadStix. I had asked him if you could come with me, but he said that this was for adults only. He hoped that you'd understand and said that he would like to meet you sometime soon, when he gets the chance. If you're upset, I'm sorry and I will make it up to you sweetie, I promise. There's $20 dollars next to the note, so that you can order some pizza or Chinese food. Love, Mom." _

"Well at least she won't ask me what happened today, and gave me something for dinner."

When Quinn had finished up her homework, and went on her walk around the neighborhood, she decided to call up for some pizza. She paid around $10 for everything, as well as a drink, and ate about a quarter of the pie. Figuring that she didn't want to waste the rest of the uneaten slices, she wrapped them up in a plastic bag and put them in the fridge. If there wasn't anything to eat in the future, she could just heat the pieces up as leftovers and have that for dinner. She didn't know if she could keep the money, even though she wanted to, so she put the change on the kitchen counter for her mom.

Even though it was still early, Quinn felt like she wanted to lay down on the couch and go to sleep for the night. But she didn't want to take a shower in the morning, when she knew that she'd waste time, so she went up to her bathroom and took one in there. When she finished, and then dried and brushed her golden locks, she changed into a tang-top and sweatpants and climbed into bed. Once she got under the covers, she soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Quinn started dreaming about what had happened to her in the locker rooms with the brunette. She just couldn't get the girl, and her heavenly voice, out of her head. Hearing that amazing sound come out of the girl's mouth in the dream, made Quinn toss and turn for most of the night. At about 3 in the morning, Quinn couldn't take it for much longer; she walked to the bathroom downstairs, along with realizing that her mom had gotten back from the dinner, and took a sleeping pill with some water. She then went back upstairs to her room, got into bed, and easily went to sleep, better than she had done before. Even though the singer had continued to appear and sing to her in the dreams, Quinn was able to sleep without tossing or turning as much in her bed.

* * *

_A/N #2: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, it'll be longer in the next one!_


	4. Spanish Class Part 1

Chapter 4: Oh Crap...It's Her

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Quinn/OC, Santana/OC (later chapters)

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own anything :(...wish I did though!**

A/N: Thank you to those of you who favorited this story! Writers Block has been messing with my head since I started writing this chapter, so I haven't been writing a lot. Finals are also coming up soon (blehh) and I've been a little busy with hw and projects, school and family drama :(, and other crap that's been going on, so I haven't been able to write as much as I had planned to...I've got to really stop procrastinating. Please Review! Anyway, enjoy reading :)

* * *

_Beep..beep..beep..beep_. Quinn slowly arose from the covers to the sound of a very loud, _very annoying_, alarm clock waking her up. She had only gotten about 5 hours of sleep and was not ready to go back to school. Along with that, she had been dreaming of the brunette that had captured her attention since their near-encounter in the locker room, and could not get the girl out of her mind.

By the time she was getting her outfit together, she realized that today might not be such a bad Monday. She figured that if the singer was a new student at McKinley, then the two girls might have classes together. The blonde decided to let the thought stay in her head, while she finished getting dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, Quinn noticed her mother drinking a cup of her strongest coffee. She looked like she either didn't sleep well from the night or she had a lot to drink at the dinner party and was having, yet, another hangover. She thought it would be polite to ask her mother about how her night was, "Hey Mom, you feeling okay?"

Unfortunately she was met with a sour response from the woman,_ "I'm fine Quinn, what do you think I am? Sick? Don't worry about me, I just had a little too much to drink last night, that's all." _

"Okay," the head Cheerio said nervously while stepping back a couple of steps, "I just wanted to ask if you were feeling well. I didn't mean to make you upset." She walked away, leaving her mother grumbling while sipping her drink, and ate her breakfast that she made.

Quinn drove her red sportscar to school, which her father let her keep after the pregnancy, and went inside the building. Wearing her red and white Cheerios uniform, she walked through the hallways as the students parted for her way like the Red Sea. She put her things in her locker and was about to go to her first class, where she was suddenly greeted by the bear hug of another Cheerio.

"Hey, Q! What's up?"

"Oh, hey Britt! Nothing much, just about to go to Spanish. How was your weekend?"

"It was good! San and I hung out for most of it, and I helped my little sister with her dance lessons yesterday. How was yours? Are you feeling better?"

"My weekend was good, I'll tell you about it in class. And yeah, I'm feeling better, I just needed a little bit of sleep. Thanks for asking."

Brittany smiled and then gave her best friend another bear hug until the girl started crying out for air. "Oops! My bad, Q!"

"It's okay, B, I'll see you in Spanish!" "Kay, I'll see ya too," the bubbly girl yelled as she headed toward Mr. Schuester's class."

A few minutes later, Quinn entered the classroom with a minute left until the bell rang, when the secretary got on the intercom and read an important announcement, "Students and staff at McKinley High, we have just been told by police that there was an accident right near the school entrance. Fortunately, no one is hurt from the incident, and the emergency crews are clearing the mess up. There is, however, a long line of traffic that is heading towards the school, in which some students might be waiting to get in the entrance. If any of the students were in the traffic from the accident, then they will be counted as 'excused' for today and will head to class as normal. Thank you and have a good day."

After the intercom went off, students started talking about what might've happened in the accident.

"I heard there were a couple jocks that were blazed this morning and lost control of their car. That's why they hit the other people."

"Some guys are saying that there were a couple of little kids in the backseat and they got cut by the glass from the windows or something."

One of the jocks soon got a message from a friend who was a bystander at the scene, "One of the guys just texted me saying it was Azimio and Karofsky who hit the car in front of them. He said he saw the whole thing go down right before he came in the entrance."

In the midst of the gossip in the classroom, Santana got a text from the same jock and told Quinn and Brittany that the jock who got the text message was right. The two jocks did hit the car, but the reason was unknown as to how or why.

"So it is true," the Latina spoke, "those two douchebags hit the car in front of them. Dumbasses."

"Is everyone gonna be okay, S," Brittany asked the brunette. "Yeah, B, everyone is gonna be fine. The lady at the desk said that no one got hurt in the accident." With that said, the taller blonde quickly became happy and smiled at her best friend.

Mr. Schuester soon heard talking going around, believing it to be from the incident, and spoke to his class, "Alright guys, listen up," eyes of the students quickly looking at him, "I don't know what happened to whoever was involved with the accident, but lets just hope that no one was hurt and that the police report was right. Okay?"

With saying yes and seeing a few nods from a few students, Mr. Schue began the day's lesson, "_iBuenos dias, estudiantes! Ahora, hablamos sobre los animales y arboles_..."

As he continued the lesson, Brittany tapped Quinn on the shoulder.

"Hey Britt," the head Cheerio whispered, so that Mr. Schue wouldn't hear her, "What's up?"

"I just don't get it Q," the girl said, "I get that _animales_ is animals, but is _arboles _a bowl for pirates? I'm so confused."

Quinn sighed and knew that Brittany was going to need help. "Don't worry, B, I'll help you out when Schue is done with the lesson." "Thanks, Quinn," the dancer replied with a smile on her face.

When Mr. Schuester was done with the lesson, Quinn made true to her word and helped Brittany, along with Santana, with the translations of the animals and plants, while everyone else worked on the review sheet for the upcoming test next week.

Minutes before the bell rang, there was a knock on the door. The teacher beckoned the person to come in, causing the eyes of all 20 students to look and see if it was one of the injured jocks. Everyone saw the door open, in which it wasn't a jock, but a short brunette with a notebook and a pass. Some of the people did a double-take and thought it was Rachel Berry who might have been late to class, but then realized that she was not only here already, but that this girl had much longer hair than the diva. When Quinn laid her eyes on the mystery student, she quickly realized this was the girl who had the angelic voice in the girls' locker room.


	5. Spanish Class Part 2

Chapter 5

Rating: T for language

Pairings: Quinn/OC, Santana/OC (later chapters)

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I don't own anything :(...wish I did though!**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, finals week is here :( and I've been having a lot of family drama lately so I haven't been writing for the past couple weeks. I'm also going to Mexico this Saturday, so I'll try to write a little bit more with the next chapter, maybe get some brainstorming done with how the story is gonna play out. Btw, the Glee Christmas episode...I loved it :) I think the next new episode is the Super Bowl episode (which means more re-runs...*sigh*)

A/N 2: This takes place during the same time as the last chapter, only in Shannon's POV for the first half, and then Quinn's. At first I wanted Quinn and Shannon to meet in Figgins' office and have Quinn help Shannon around the school or something, and then I decided that it wasn't going the way I thought it was. I figured Quinn would be confrontational about Shannon being here and would start a war on her or something. Anyway, enjoy reading :) and please review!

* * *

About a mile away, in her black Mazda 3, Shannon was starting to lose her patience; she had been sitting in the school-morning traffic for probably 30 minutes, in the same place, and had barely been moved up any further. She didn't think the morning of her first day at a new school would turn out this badly: her alarm clock waking her up later than what she had set it for, her mom making another disgusting breakfast, trying to find a decent outfit to wear, finding her car keys, and now this. "What else could possibly go wrong today?" she said to herself.

A few seconds later, cars started moving, and Shannon soon realized as she drove up to the high school that there was a horrible wreck near the entrance, in which two jocks in their Letterman jackets were talking to the police about what happened. Judging from the looks of it, they hit the car in front of them and seemed to be somewhat in near-shock about the whole thing. _"So that's what happened? I hope the people that were hit are okay. Thanks a lot, assholes, for making me late,"_ Shannon thought to herself as she parked in one of the nearest spaces that she could find.

Grabbing her things, Shannon walked as fast as she could to the main office so that she could explain to Figy, or Higgins, or whatever the guy's name was, about why she was gonna be late for her first class. She finally arrived in the office to only find the secretary inside.

"Hello," the secretary spoke in a kind voice, "can I help you?"

Shannon finally caught her breath and said to the woman at the desk, "Yeah, there was an accident right near the entrance and I'm new here and-"

"Oh, don't worry, miss," the secretary reassured her, "I just made an announcement of what happened a few minutes before you walked in, so there's no need to worry. Now then, you said you were new here?"

"Yeah, I am. My mom and I came by last Friday in here and went through everything with the principal. I just need to know where my first class is. I think the guy's name is 'Schuester'?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Schuester, he teaches Spanish on the first floor. All you have to do is make a left to the stairway, go down the stairs, and you'll be on the World Language hallway. His classroom is the second one on the left. I'm sorry about the accident, did you have a long wait to get here?"

"It's okay, I waited about 10 minutes for the cars to start moving up, but it wasn't so bad. And thanks for the classroom directions," the singer said before leaving.

"Okay, have a good day," the woman at the desk replied before getting back to taking the phone calls.

Shannon soon left the office and went to her assigned locker to put her bookbag inside. She figured since this was her first day at a new school that all she'd be needing would be a notebook, and a pen or a pencil.

While doing that, the brunette looked to the locker next to hers to see gold stars _everywhere _on it. _"Okay, so I'm guessing this kid like stars. Maybe a future astronaut or something?__" _As she looked down the locker to the floor, she noticed that something blue and purple mixed together probably made some contact with the locker and the floor. _"What the hell? What is this stuff?" _She decided not to worry about it too much and went to her first class.

After a few minutes of finding the class, Shannon reached her destination. She took a deep breath in, and then exhaled it out, as she braced herself for whatever might come her way. Knocking on the door, she saw the teacher at the desk, who notioned her to come in the room.

Walking in the classroom, Shannon immediately saw the eyes of every student upon her and decided not to let it affect her, even though she felt like she was about to do something embarrassing at any moment, and quickly looked back to the brown, curly-haired teacher.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I don't know if this is tTh place or not, but I think I've got Spanish with you for this hour?"

"Here, let me see your schedule." Shannon walked over and handed him her schedule. "Let's see here...yep, looks like I have you in my class this hour. Why don't you have a seat right over there," he said, pointing to the desk in front of Quinn. "Okay, thank you_."_

* * *

The brunette walked over to her seat, still feeling the eyes on her as she waited for the bell to ring. "_Come on, ring already and get me the fuck outta here!" _When she sat down, she didn't see Quinn fidgeting in her seat thinking the same thing.

"_No fucking way,_" the thought to herself, "_It can't be her, there's no way. It has to be a mistake. I swear if she's the girl from the locker room, I'll be sure to make her life a living hell here._"

"Hey, Q...Quinn!"

The head Cheerio quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey S, what's up?"

"You don't look good. Something happen last night?"

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Kay, Quinn, whatever you sa-" The bell suddenly interrupted the Latina's sentence, making everyone get out of their seats and leave for their next class.

"Hey, Santana, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, Q," the brunette said walking over to her locker with Quinn, "What's up?"

"You know the new girl who came in?"

"The short brunette? Yeah, what about her?"

Quinn gave an evil smile at Santana, "Let's give the newbie a welcoming gift and show her how things are run here."

Santana smiled at the blonde, "Well, well, looks like the old HBIC is back."

"Don't count your blessings, this is only for her. No one else."

"Really? What's with it only being her," the Cheerio asked with confusion.

"I just don't like new kids. They annoy me, I don't know why though, they just do," she lied.

"Well at least _part_ of the old you is back. I wish you would stay like this with the rest of the losers."

"Yeah, well, being pregnant changed things for me. I saw things differently."

Santana waved her hand in front of Quinn, "Whatever, let's go get Karofsky and Azimio."

"Alright, I'm coming." With that being said, Quinn followed Santana to find Karofsky to give him the orders.


	6. Story Continuation?

Hey guys, it's me. I just wanted to thank those of you who favorited/alerted this story :)

Sorry about the lack of updates in a while, but unfortunately I've started losing interest in writing this story (I should've thought about this through a lot more), and have started writing a new story and already have the first two chapters done. I'll only put the first one on so that you guys can review and tell me what you think, so that I can either continue it or not, it's up to you.

The story is "Don't Look Behind The Curtains"; it's about Rachel going to live with her grandparents for the summer and finding out secrets that should never be seen by human eyes...secrets such as hiding vampires and werewolves.

Sorry about stopping this story for awhile :/

.glee777


End file.
